jsatheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Theresa F. Aqueon
Theresa F. Aqueon is a character that appears in the third edition of JSA: The World. She's developed a knack for being an expert at playing cards such as Spades, Hearts, Black Jack, etc. Theresa is also Taylor Indygo's best friend at Eastern Lights Academy. Role In Story As stated above, Theresa's role in the series altogether is rather minor. However in the third edition, she plays a much more important role when she and other victims such as her best friend, Taylor are targeted by Apophis, Justin's pseudo and archnemesis. Due to her mistaking Apophis for Justin and having the bare witness to her constant meddling, an annoyed Apophis ends up devouring Taylor and has to also devour the other spectators in the room because they were all witnesses. Soon afterwards, Apophis and Clouse leave the school when they both heard someone else (the janitor) walking nearby. After spring break and the Sombra Rosa incident finally ended, Theresa was then seen as the newly created Seshat-one of the members of Apophis' Neteru. As Seshat, Apophis commands her to fight against JSA to avenge Khalid Mubarak. She is then later seen fighting against Nephthys, Christine Bennet, and later Scyx. Seshat seemed to be most the spell-based member of the Neteru- regarding herself as "A Queen of Hearts." For the majority of the fight, Seshat (or should I say, Theresa) seemed to be more focused on getting her opponents to play these card games of hers rather than just fighting in general. If anything, Seshat left the actual fighting to her comrade, Ammit. In the end, Nephthys beat the titular queen at her own game and she was ultimately defeated. Seshat's defeat left behind a blue crystal in the form of a card, in which Nephthys took for herself. After Apophis is later poisoned by Nephthys, the gluttoneous pseudo fades away from existence and Theresa as well as all of Apophis' other victims were freed once more and saved by the combined efforts of Justin and Nephthys. Powers & Abilities While not intially displaying any special skills as a normal person, Theresa (as Seshat) actually displays a wide variety of powers in her fight against JSA. *'Composite Character'- Turns out that Seshat/Ammit are basically the combination of Circe, Merlin, Aqua, and Radius' powers all mixed into one (or two) vessels. *'Magic Card Manipulation' *'Expert Summoner' - Seshat is able to summon Aqua's giant microbes and use Circe's powers to summon Ammit as her personal ally in combat. *'Expert Magician' *'The Game of Fate'- Considered a double-edged sword in this case. If Seshat wins this game against an opponent, she is granted absolute victory over their deaths. Vice versa happens as well. Seemed to be very unfortunate for Seshat in the end. *'Reality Warp' *'Dimension Hop' Trivia *Theresa's F. Aqeon's entire name is an anagram meaning, "A Queen of Hearts." *Seshat's in Egyptian myth is the goddess of writing, wisdom, and astrology. The use Seshat makes of the DaVinci tomes powers perhaps mirrors her powers of writing in card form, plus that she seemed to be one of the smartest Neteru. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pseudo Category:Active Category:Female Category:Villains